Various systems and methods directed to searching for information (e.g., information accessible via the Internet) have been provided. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,205, issued Mar. 19, 2002 to Iyengar et al. This patent is entitled “Obtaining And Utilizing Commercial Information” and discusses a “method for providing reservation information related to airline flights, lodging, transportation and the like using a communications network”.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.